falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Faller Clan
An independent swamper Clan near the Gate, the Faller's are caught in the middle of the Brethren-Gate war. View their independence as natural, they balked at the Brethren of the Shroud's offer to join them, ensuring hostility from both sides. History Joseph Faller and his family set up a homestead in what would become Mississippi in 1807, and changed little in the 270 years leading to The Great War. One of the few additions would be a pair of trailers bought with settlement money from a supermarket in 2008, and it would be in one of these trailers that the family rode out the Great War. When the bombs fell, the current Patriarch, Earl Faller, took his sons and nephews into nearby Columbus and led them into frenzied looting, weighing down their trucks with clothes, guns, parts, and a wash machine. The Fallers returned home proud, unknowing of the radiation they absorbed, and continued to live as they had for centuries. They remained mainly self-sufficient, getting what they couldn't make from the odd traveler or trader, most of whom were killed as 'trespassers.' As the years and in-breeding went on, the Fallers would show signs of mutation, becoming another Swamper Clan. Their food supply increased in the 2190s as Columbus started to be resettled an began to attract traders. This would eventually lead to conflict however as mercenaries began to populate the town in later decades, with the Fallers eagerly taking to this 'feud.' This conflict and the cannibalism of the Fallers made them natural choices as a proxy force for the Brethren of the Shroud, and a representative was sent in 2265. The representative underestimated the Faller's independence however, and soon found himself within a roasting pot. This brought war with the mutant coalition after they pieced together what had happened, and the Fallers would eat their fill on mercenary and ghoul flesh. They even enjoyed some initial success, knowing the woods and marshes better than either enemy, they were able to ambush and seemingly disappear at will, frustrating both sides to no end. Their high point came in 2276, when the swampers lured a brethren group into a mercenary camp on the edge of the woods, and then fell on the survivors, dressing and looting all sides. This would also cause their decline however, as both sides figured they needed to deal with the swampers to fight their battles easier, and the Fallers found brethren attacks from the west and various mercenary bands from the east. The conflict turned against them, the Fallers lost a quarter of their brood and forced them deeper into the woods, though none have come close to their park yet. Beliefs The Faller Clan have mostly typical Swamper beliefs; cannibalism is fine; women are only for cooking, breeding, cleaning and eating; and no taking gruff or generally tolerating outsiders. They do differ in their religious beliefs however, with them worshipping 'the Deer Man' a supposed entity with the head of a deer and the body of a man that an ancestor claimed to see in the woods and get blessed by. Activities & Interests The Fallers primarily concern themselves with hunting, whether man or beast, and fighting off trespassers, who are anyone besides them. They will capture women on occasion to breed with, but usually eat them soon after delivery. Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Mutants